This disclosure relates to an inflatable booth system and method for applying a spray-on bed-liner to a truck bed.
When a car dealership purchases a truck, often the dealership may want to outfit the truck with a spray-on bed-liner. However due to environmental and other concerns, the spray-on bed-liner must be applied in an enclosed space. Larger dealerships with an expansive fleet often have an enclosed space on their lot dedicated to making such improvements. However, smaller lots with smaller resources often do not have such facilities. Instead, they must send each truck to an outside facility. However, such process puts mileage on the truck, increases the time that the truck must be away from the lot, requires additional man hours moving the truck, and therefore makes the process of applying the bed-liner more expensive. As such it would be useful to have an improved inflatable booth system and method for applying a spray-on bed-liner to a truck bed.